This invention relates to desks and hinges suitable for desks. While the invention has particular application to school desks, to which the detailed description to follow will be directed, it also has application to other types of desks.
School desks are commonly of two types. One type has a writing surface in the form of a hinged lid, hinged toward its rear, by which access can be obtained to a compartment for holding books, stationery, etc. These desks are usually made from wood, and as a consequence the lids are heavy. The hinges are such that the lid can go well past the vertical and away from the desk and the hinges are therefore easily torn off. Taken with the weight of the lid, a student at one desk can be hit on the head by the lid of the desk behind. In addition, on release the lid closes with a loud bang.
The other type of school desk has a fixed writing surface, and a shelf underneath for storing books. This arrangement is inconvenient, a desired book being difficult to identify and extract, with a strong likelihood of one or more books falling to the floor.
At one time it was customary for a class or form to occupy one room, except for specialist subjects such as science requiring specialised equipment, and for teachers to move from class to class. Nowadays it is becoming more and more common for the teachers to stay in a particular classroom and for the students to move from class to class. This latter practice requires students to carry books, etc., from class to class, and in some schools molded plastic boxes have been provided which hold the books and which can be carried from room to room.
One object of this invention is to provide a desk having a hinged lid and a removable container in which books or the like can be stored and moved from place to place. Preferably, the lid is lightweight and its opening movement is limited.
Another object is to provide a hinge which is not easily broken and which is particularly suitable for use with such desks but is not restricted to such application.